Going the Extra Milo
September 26, 2016 October 3, 2016 |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |ws = Dan Povenmire Kyle Menke |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |next = "Sunny Side Up"}}"Going the Extra Milo" is the first segment of the first episode of Milo Murphy's Law. It premiered on October 3, 2016 alongside "Sunny Side Up". It serves as the pilot episode. Before making its television premiere, the episode became available for free streaming on iTunes and Amazon alongside "The Undergrounders" on September 19, 2016, before becoming available on the Disney XD app, Disney XD’s YouTube Channel, and Disney XD VOD on September 26, 2016. Plot On the first day of school, new kid Zack Underwood arrives at the bus stop and is confused when a group of boys step away from another boy who has joined them. The ostracized boy, Milo Murphy, explains to Zack that he has a "reputation" of sorts and that people have used "the j word" to describe him. The boys are joined by Melissa Chase, a girl who appears to be the only person who directly interacts with Milo while also keeping her distance. A bungee chord suddenly lands in front of them resulting in Milo putting a couple of helmets on himself and Zack. A giant concrete cylinder comes out of nowhere and begins chasing the two away. They use the bungee chord to escape, but it snaps and they land on top of the cylinder. They roll down a hill and land in a mud pit that, due to the force of the cylinder, shoots them on top of it. Zack realizes that "the j word" meant that Milo is a jinx. Bradley Nicholson, a snobbish boy, believes that Milo and Zack will not make it to school. Melissa, amused by the situation, believes that they will and holds a bet with the winner being awarded numerous collected snacks. Over the course of the episode, several other students join in, increasing the bounty. Milo and Zack miss the bus with the former realizing that his phone is wet and cannot be used. He presents a map, but an eagle flies off with it. Luckily Milo still knows the way. The two make it to a rock quarry that is overloaded with an oil tanker that spilled. Milo plans to use galoshes to get through, but the eagle flies by with the map that is set on fire by a power line and dropped on the oil, setting the quarry ablaze. The fire dried out Milo's phone, so he and Zack go through the Coyote Woods, which ironically is named after actor Peter Coyote who set it up as a wolf wildlife preserve. They get chased by the wolves and climb up a tree where a beehive is sitting. They escape over a fence, but the beehive lands on top of one of the wolves who violently begins chasing after the two. They fall down a manhole and end up in the sewers where Milo convinces Zack that despite the hectic day, it gives him something interesting to say about himself. The two exit into a construction site where the workers realize too late that they do not have the missing cylinder and flood the compound sweeping Milo and Zack on a barge. They float towards a bridge, but are attacked by the wolf, only to be saved by Diogee, Milo's dog who he keeps telling to go home throughout the day. The wolf climbs back onto land and distracts a driver who crashes into a water tower causing it to fall and send Milo and Zack over a cliff and onto, of all things, a UFO. The aliens bring them inside to experiment on them, but Milo believes that since they are from "out of town" they probably do not realize that they are being an inconvenience. He ends up being right as the aliens beam Milo and Zack straight into the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. The two bemoan the fact that their lunches are gone, but Melissa covers them with the numerous snacks she had collected from the bet. Milo gladly takes a vitamin c tablet (the last thing Bradley added to the collection) due to it being cold and flu season (which is why Bradley had it to begin with). Cast *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer International Premieres *October 17, 2016 (Canada) *April 17, 2017 (Portugal) Notes *In some reruns of this episode, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota briefly appear near the stop sign when Milo and Zack are rolling about on the giant pipe. Gallery Going the Extra Milo 7.jpg Going the Extra Milo 1.jpg Going the Extra Milo 2.jpg Going the Extra Milo 4.jpg Going the Extra Milo 3.jpg Going the Extra Milo 6.jpg Going the Extra Milo 5.jpg External links * Category:Series premieres Category:Milo Murphy's Law episodes